


Robbie's Day Out

by wolfbonline



Category: wolfbonline
Genre: Abuse, Hallucinations, Insanity, M/M, Naked Mole Rat Infestation, Soft Gore, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbonline/pseuds/wolfbonline
Summary: As Robbie wakes up to go on a date with Wolf, he begins to feel as if something's off.





	Robbie's Day Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Robbie/Defiant7420](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Robbie%2FDefiant7420).



        It was a chilly fall morning. Robbie woke up, stretching his arms out. A ray of sun had fallen onto his eyes, waking him up gently. He let out a soft yawn. He wasn’t too tired, but would have paid no mind to staying in bed for a while longer. But today was no day to sleep in. He got out of bed, and put on his glasses. He thought to himself: “Wow. I can’t believe i’ve secured a date with the town hottie/normal boy Wolf!” He put on casual clothing. Just jeans, a flannel shirt, and a hat. 

He walked out of his apartment, which was above his apartment, which was above his favourite coffee shop. He walked in and ordered two decaf coffees, with creamer. It his favourite coffee, and Wolf’s favourite as well. He walked across the street to Wolf’s apartment. Wolf lived in an apartment much like his own, except it had a more cozy feel to it. Call it the building design, or the two trees covered in orange leaves. But I’d say it’s him.

Floor six, room nine. I knocked on his door, patiently awaiting his response. I heard a rumble on his doorknob. The door opened, and it was him. The large naked mole rat that breaks into people’s homes. He was no actual naked mole rat. He was just a normal man, wearing nothing but a nametag. “MOLE RAT” it unsurprisingly read. I kicked him in his testicles, which upset him. He ran inside, jumping out of a previously closed window. I looked inside, wondering how he survived this fall, as he always does somehow. 

“Fourth time this week, and it’s only Tuesday.” I hear. It was Wolf, the town hottie/normal guy. And today, my date as well. I ran up to him, giving him his coffee. “Hey!” I said to him. “Coffee! thank you!” he replied. “Want me to prepare it like you like it?” Wolf happily accepted. I went to the kitchen, and got a bowl. I set it down on the ground in front of him, and poured his coffee into it. He jumped down from the couch and started drinking from it. “So adorable,” I thought. Wolf was really like no other person i’ve ever met.

I looked at the window the naked mole rat left. It got repaired already! Odd. Really odd. Wolf had finished lapping at his coffee by now. Wolf had stood up next to me. I pet his head, and he looked up lovingly. I gave him a hug, and we left for our date. We went to the park. It was beautiful, orange trees around. I was enjoying my coffee, while Wolf had already enjoyed his. People seemed almost scared as we walked by. Probably homophobes.

After we finished our walk, we cuddled on a bench. Wolf was laying on me, and I was holding him in my arms. After fifteen minutes or so, we got up. I noticed by the time I got home that I was covered in fur. We saw some dogs on the way, and played with them since Wolf loves puppies. But this was an unusual amount. Super odd.

I walked him back to his apartment, which seemed a bit taller now. Probably since i’d miss him so much…? I felt like something was wrong today. The looks, the fur, the coffee. It was all wrong. Then it hit me all at once. Wolf wasn’t Wolf. Wolf was AN ACTUAL WOLF. I was blown away. This wasn’t his apartment, it was a dog shelter! I couldn’t handle this. I tried jumping out of the window to off myself, but it was solid. It didn’t even feel like glass, it was almost soft. I began trying to open the door. Locked tight. I tried hitting every possible surface I could as my vision began to blur. Soft, the lot of them. I pass out.

I wake up with a bright light shining on me. I was in a straitjacket. A doctor walked up to me. “He seems in better condition than he was yesterday. Maybe he’s cognitive? Robert, how many fingers am I holding up?” He was holding up five. “F-four?” Robbie replied. “Wrong.” Said the doctor. “Keep him here for a week longer, hopefully he’ll be out before he’d have been in here for half a year.” he said to what looked to be an assistant. “Yes, O’Brian.” she replied, leaving the room. O’Brian stayed, staring at my confused and scared self. O’Brian kneeled down to me.

“Listen here now. No matter how many fingers I hold up, it’s only as many as I say i’m holding up. No more no less. Now, until you learn this, you’re going to stay here for a long time.” Robbie did now know what he was talking about. He’d never have heard such a thing in his life. Before he had time to even respond, O’Brian kicked at Robbie’s face. He kept beating him until he was bloodied and was gasping for air. Suddenly, he began to see a light, nearly as bright as the sun.

It was a chilly fall morning.


End file.
